Tech E. Coyote
Tech is the team's technician member (hence his name) and has super intelligence. He is a descendant of Wile E. Coyote. Like his ancestor, Tech relies on scientific doodads with the distinctive difference that he makes them himself, and that they actually work the way he built them. Tech does not have an English accent, as his ancestor did (who did not always talk in the original Looney Tunes cartoons). He wears a green uniform. Background .]]His specialities include constructing equipment and conducting surveillance. Caring deeply for his creations, he is often unhappy when they are destroyed or severely damaged. Before the meteor hit Acmetropolis and he gained his powers, Tech was a student at Acme Tech, where his urge to achieve perfection led to numerous screw-ups. Abilities Superhuman Intelligence: '''A trait that he inherited from his ancestors. '''Magnetic Manipulation: The ability to create magnetic pulses that allow him to levitate metallic objects and scramble electronics. Molecular Regeneration: In clear reference to his ancestor's accident-prone tendencies, Tech possesses a healing factor (usually from disintegration) that renders him nearly indestructible (because of this, it has been a running gag for Tech to get blown to bits in comical fashion), but not invulnerable or immune to pain. Inventions ]]Tech, as a Master Inventor, had created a wide variety of tools to assist the Loonatics in their dangerous occupation of superhero crimefighters. The team most refers to these as the "toys" while Tech, taking great pride in his work, calls them precision handcrafted alloy instruments, or his "babies". ''Retrofire Master Blaster'' The Retrofire Master Blaster looks like a miniature frisbee at a first glance. The Loonatics only have to squeeze it twice, and the "frisbee" transforms into an arm-mounted cannon that has a special "Thaw" mode, which was originally intended for the sole purpose of melting the giant iceberg. However, when it was used, it had no effect whatsoever. ''Exo-Vax 2400X'' The Exo-Vac 2400X, deemed by Tech to be the "Ultimate Urban Vacuum", was constructed to extract up all the Fuz-Zs in Acmetropolis when the Loonatics learned that the Fuz-Zs would transform into monsters whenever they ate chocolate. When Lexi and Danger were caught by Professor Zane, the rest of the Loonatics drop off the Fuz-Zs at HQ and initiate the "Turbo Vac-Jet Mode" of the vehicle to speed to Dare's lair to rescue their captured comrades. ''Ninjizer 500'' When the Loonatics ventured into the Zeppelin housing the City of Darkness to rescue Tech, who was at the time brainwashed by Black Velvet, Ace brought along the Ninjizer 500, which large, lightweight cannon powerful enough to cut through steel walls with its "Beam Mode." It also shot nunchakus and shurikens, which somehow reflects the martial-arts expertise of Ace Bunny and the weapon's namesake. Like the Retrofire Master Blaster, the Ninjizer 500 had a compact mode which enabled it to fold into a small, metallic block for ease of transportation. ''Space Stream 8000'' The Space Stream was built by Tech to get to Optimatus' second meteor in "''The Comet Cometh". It is built like a flying saucer similar to the props used in 20th century sci-fi movies, hence Danger's comment, "Isn't it a bit retro?" Despite the prominece of space in the latter half of the series, the destruction of the second comet was the Loonatic's first mission out in space and the ''Space Dream 8000 was a milestone in Tech's designs, though it was fitted as more of an attack platform and was thus replaced for long distance travel by Optimatus' ship. The ship has a built-in Laser Amplifier that increases Ace's laser vision power to well over a billion times. However, when it was used, it only peeled off a layer of atmospheric dust from its target, the secod meteor. Duck often referred to the Space Stream a "flying dinner plate." ''Grapple Gun'' All that is known about the Grapple Gun is that it was used by Ace and Tech to pull themselves and their comrades out of Weathervane's tornados. ''Mobile Lab'' The Mobile Lab appeared only briefly as Tech designed a bomb on a volcanic island in order to trigger and explosion that could evaporate Weather Vane's draconic cloud manifestation. It was destroyed in the resulting lava flow, much to Tech's despair. ''Intercosmic Space Suits'' These suits were a very simple design consisting of a thin membrane of durable, transparent material fitted completely over one's body. It is accomanied by a mettalic object strapped to each Loonatic's back, probably the supply of oxygen and method of cooling the inside of the suit, and was designed with the sole intent of keeping a their bodies from imploding, or rather to prevent ebullism in their bodies and their lungs from collapsing. ''Gluco-Gel 9000'' The Gluco-Gel 9000 was designed by Tech to encase targets in a cube of gel. He first used it when he was being transformed into a Galactic Oddity by shooting the DNA Scrambler, thus destroying it. He next used it after the battle with the Oddity version of the Ringmaster by encasing the Ringmaster and Otto in gel cubes. This weapon was used quite often to restrain a number of other villains. ''DNA De-Scrambler'' The DNA De-Scrambler was built to counteract the effects of Otto's Sonic DNA Scrambler, returning anything that was affected by the latter to normal form. Tech first used it on the transformed children, then himself and the other Loonatics, and finally Zadavia. In the battle with the Ringmaster Oddity, it was destroyed after one of its detatched claws crushed it. ''Gravity Stabilizer Gyro'' Built to nullify the effects of Massive's powers, the Gravity Stabilizer Gyro restores anything that it is pointed at to normal gravity. Tech had also constructed a pair of gaunlets, which utilized the'' Gravity Stabilizer Gyro's'' technology, to be placed on Massive's wrists to make his imprisonment effective. ''Exosuits'' The Exosuits are nano-bionic armored suits that were probably first created by Tech to replace the flimsy design behind the Intercosmic Space Suits, but when all the Loonatic's powers had been stolen by Sypher, Tech redesigned the suits to replicate and deflect their individual powers. Once their powers were back in their possession, the additions made were no longer needed and removed upon their redesign. Ace's Exosuit had Laser Goggles. Lexi's Exosuit has a Supersonic Scream to counter Sypher's ultra-sensitive hearing. Danger's Exosuit has "jellybeans" that randomly changed their composition when activated (when one hit Sypher's face, it turned into tar). Tech's suit has Electomagnetic Palms. Rev's suit has Speed Accelerator Technology. And Slam's suit has Circular Jets, so he can once again spin into a Tasmanian Tornado. All the Exosuits were colored blue, then recolored red in " '' Acmegeddon, Part II'", and recolored to black in ''"The Fall of Blanc, Part I" and "In Search of Tweetums, Part II". ''Metalo-Converter'' ''Molecular Reconstructor'' ''Atomic Phase Departiculator'' ''X3000 Automated Weapons System'' ''Tech-Nabber 6000/Tech-Nabber 7000'' ''Cosmic Sixy-Four String Guitar'' Mostly know as just the Cosmic Guitar, it was a musical weapon designed by Tech at the demand of Boötes Belinda, and by extension, Rupes Oberon, to have Zadavia released after she was captured. ''Soundwave Cancellation Reverberator'' Quotes ''"You can say it, i'm a genius." - ''Loonatics on Ice ''"Excuse me, chief. They're not toys. They're precision, handcrafted, alloy instruments."-'' Loonatics on Ice Trivia *He was the first Loonatic to previously personally know a villian (Mallory "Mastermind" Casey from Acme Tech). *In the original trailer, his name was Slick. *Tech is a good friend with Rev Runner despite the rivalry between coyotes and roadrunners, but Tech sometimes gets annoyed by Rev when he won't stop talking. *Tech hates yodeling (I Am Slamacus). Gallery Bad Stomper.jpg Tech space outfit.jpg Tech Without Loonatics Outfit.jpg Tech Mixed Hybrids.jpg Tech E. Coyote.jpg Tech.E.C.png Wileloonatics.gif Tech lexi ace.png All the loonatics in shock most likely at falling building.jpg tech tries to plug in power cord.jpg Clearlynotfightint3.jpg Tech stuffing the frozen pizza from loonatics on ice into revs mouth.jpg Goesnowherehacking.jpg Crispycoyote.jpg Loonatics Unleashed Tech E Coyote.jpg Tech e coyote looks hot by bjnix248-d4vmfym.png Goesnowherehacking.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Coyote Category:Characters Category:Wile E. Coyote